


Unimaginable

by CrushingOnSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dissociation, Drugged Rape, Drugged Sex, Heavy Angst, Incest, Jealous Papyrus, M/M, NonCon Swapcest, Past Rape, Rape, Sadness, finding out about past rape, ruined memories, watching past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans
Summary: What are you supposed to do when your whole world has suddenly fallen apart?





	Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay! This is so much darker than my other fics so please be careful diving into this, READ THE TAGS.  
> The end notes are important but they contain spoilers, which is why they are at the end.
> 
> NOTE: this is just a one-shot now. I did have a full story planned and a whole plot and if you would like to read that plot, comment and ask for it and I'll put it up then. Otherwise, this is a stand-alone.

**Red <3:** hey do u wanna come for dinner?

Blue jumped at the sound of the notification, wiping his hands on a nearby towel before turning to his phone and swiping to read the text. He sighed at the words, shaking his head in a long-suffering sort of way as he replied.

**You:** Red, it’s 8:00. I’ve already eaten.

**You:** Why are you eating dinner so late?

Blue turned back to the sink, intending to continue the dishes as he waited for Red to reply. He usually took forever, too busy doing...whatever it was he normally did to pay attention to his phone.

_ Ding _

Huh. Well, alright then. Blue gave the sink a sidelong look, then shrugged, picking up his phone and opening the message as he pulled out a nearby chair and sat.

**Red <3:** idk

**Red <3: ** let me rephrase

**Red <3:** hey babe do u wanna come over and have sex with me?

Blue snorted, rolling his eyes as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Even if Red couldn’t see him, he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of that making him laugh. 

**You:** That is just so romantic, how could I resist?

**You:** I actually have to clean Papy’s room tonight though.

The response was so fast that it just about broke his resolve not to laugh.

**Red <3:** fuck Stretch’s room

**Red <3:** wait no

**You:** I don’t think that’s the best idea, Papy’s room is kind of gross. Which is why I have to clean it.

**Red <3:** make him do his own shit fr once

**You:** He won’t though. He’s like you that way…

**Red <3: ** um excuse u I just cleaned my room like last year

**You:** Exactly my point!

Blue glanced up at the calendar attached to the fridge, reaching up to tug on his scarf. It was a nervous habit he’d never really been able to kick, and often resulted in the knot at the back of his neck getting so tight he couldn’t get it off without help. 

**You:** Are you free tomorrow, though?

His teeth scraped together as he watched the screen carefully, nervousness pulsing through him although he was pretty sure he already knew what the answer would--

**Red <3:** fuck any other plans I possibly could have had

**Red <3: ** wanna go to tale first, see a movie or smth? I think that drive in rus likes so much is doin star wars

**You:** Sure! I have to go now, though. I have dishes and then I have to tackle the monster.

**Red <3:** whoa r u gon fite some1??????

**You:** Why does your grammar devolve when you get excited?

**Red <3:** bc it js has 2 bb, c u tmrw? 

Blue sighed, but he wasn’t trying to hold back his smile anymore. 

**You:** I’ll see you tomorrow Red. Love you!

**Red <3:** ilysm bb

**You:** Stop

**Red <3:** lmao

**Red <3:** love u too, have fun fighting Stretch’s room

Carefully, he straightened, setting his phone aside as he stretched his arms up above his head. A groan made his way out of his mouth as his spine popped, the strange feeling creating a strangely satisfying noise. Then he crossed the room, going to the sink and resuming the dishes. 

He had barely finished when there was a loud  _ CRASH! _ from upstairs, followed by someone cursing loudly. Blue sighed, drying his hands again and starting the dishwasher before crossing the kitchen to peek out and up the stairs. “Papy?” he called. “What are you doing home?” 

Stretch’s door burst open, followed quickly by the tall skeleton practically throwing himself through the doorway and nearly falling over the banister. “SANS!” 

Blue shook his head as he looked up at him, stepping out of the doorway and putting his hands on his hips. He felt his eyelights shift into stars as he watched Stretch practically run down the steps, smiling like a crazy person. Then, suddenly, he was being scooped up into his brother’s arms and squeezed, and he yelped, “Papyrus! Put me down!”

Stretch didn’t obey immediately, clutching him to his chest and knocking a kiss into the side of his head. “Have a great night, Sans!”

“Are you high??!”

He seemed to consider this, tipping his head to one side and loosening his grip enough that Blue was able to wriggle free. He fixed his scarf, huffing, as Stretch finally said, “Yeah, I think so. I was at Slim’s!” 

“Then why are you here?” 

“I had to get more!”

Blue just sighed, deliberately not asking what he needed more of. “Well, be careful shortcutting back.”

“I will be!” Stretch was already gathering his magic, grinning down at Blue excitedly. The only time he had this much excited energy was when he was absolutely, uselessly high, but Blue had to admit there had always been something endearing about it. “Love ya, bro!”

And then he was gone. Blue shook his head, trying not to smile. Hopefully he wouldn’t come home in the middle of the night and trash his room all over again. 

~~~

“What in the  _ world _ …”

Blue tossed the shirt in his hands on the floor in frustration, glaring down at the enormous pile of empty honey bottles that had been hidden underneath it. This was the third such arrangement, and he was just about to the point where he never wanted to see another bottle of honey again. 

He glared at them for another moment, then sighed, dropping to his knees and starting to scoop them all up into a nearby trash bag. 

_ Honestly _ …

Tossing the last bottle inside, he sighed again. Of  _ course _ some honey had spilled onto the carpet this time. He should have known his luck would run out. He reached for his back pocket, intending to look up that DIY recipe he’d discovered a while ago that had become his godsend carpet cleaner, only to find that it was empty. He groaned loudly, remembering all too suddenly leaving his phone on the kitchen table to come upstairs. 

He pushed himself to his feet, then hesitated, glancing sideways at the computer that graced the desk shoved into the corner of Stretch’s room. He knew the ingredients were in the bathroom next door, he just needed the measurements…

It wouldn’t be lazy, it’d just be...conserving his energy!

Armed with that excuse, he crossed the room, resisting the urge to shove every pile of paper on the desk directly onto the floor. He tapped the spacebar as he sat in the surprisingly comfortable desk chair, and the screen blinked to life. 

_ Shoot, the password _ …

Blue tugged on his scarf for a moment, looking at the screen with a scrunched brow. It would inevitably be a pun, and probably not even a creative one. He snorted, shaking his head. If this was it, he was going to--

The screen shifted and he found himself staring at a YouTube video of a meme compilation. 

“ _ Password???? _ ” he said out loud, staring at the screen in mock despair. “Really, papy???” Then he snickered, shaking his head as he opened another tab and searched up the recipe, checking it over and doing his best to remember the measurements before, without thinking, he clicked completely out of the browser.

“Shoot…” he murmured, making a face as he remembered the five or so tabs Stretch’d had open. Hopefully they weren’t anything...important…

...what?

He found himself looking at an image of himself, sound asleep and with his bright blue starry comforter pulled up to his chin. Had...had papyrus taken this while he was  _ asleep _ ? That was...well...he supposed he’d seen people online take photos like that, and he  _ was _ admittedly very cute. 

Scrunching his brow, he reached for the keyboard, toggling to the next photo. It was a video this time, the thumbnail starting out very close to his face, and Blue winced as he tugged on his scarf a little too hard, taking a moment to reach behind his neck and pick loosely at the knot. He sighed. He was probably going to have to wear this to bed, without Stretch there to help him get it untied. 

He grabbed the mouse, carefully clicking play as he continued to attempt to loosen the knot. 

The camera panned across his face, close enough that he could hear his own breaths. Then the camera pulled away, and Blue watched in confusion as Stretch’s hand entered the screen, shaking his shoulder roughly. 

_ “Heh… _ ” 

The sound of his brother’s voice made him jump, the tone different from anything he’d ever heard from the younger monster before 

_ “He’s out cold. Shoulda known they’d work.” _

Quickly, Stretch’s hand took hold of the edge of his fluffy blanket, carefully pulling it down until he could toss it aside, letting it land somewhere off-camera. Then the view shifted, and Blue heard the creak of the bed as Stretch climbed up, presumably to loom over his brother. Perhaps for a better angle to film whatever...prank? this was? Right? 

Something about that didn’t seem quite right.

Blue’s hands dropped into his lap, and he found himself leaning closer, trying to figure out where this was going as Stretch’s free hand dropped to his chest. He scrunched his brow as he watched Stretch reach for the top button of his pajamas, deftly undoing it before moving to the next one. He could feel something dark growing inside of him as his ribcage was quickly exposed, trying not to assume the worst. He saw himself shiver slightly, but he didn’t wake at the cold air that must have accompanied his sudden exposure. 

“ _ So gorgeous, bro...I’ve never gotten why you’re so stingy with it.” _

Stretch almost sounded like he was just having an everyday conversation, nothing but the dark, cold tone alluding that anything was different than normal dinner table talk. His hand dropped to Blue’s sternum, pressing down just for a moment before it lifted away, hovering for a moment before travelling downward, settling on the side of his clothed hip as he murmured, “ _ Better get ya out of these-- _ ”

The video ended, and Blue couldn’t make sense of the roiling emotions in his soul. He should just...he should finish cleaning. He could leave the honey for another time, or just leave it there altogether. He should just shut off the computer and forget about it, obviously Stretch had just been…

He’d been…

There really wasn’t any way to convince himself of any other intent than the obvious. He pressed the arrow again, bringing himself to the next image. 

The thumbnail was too blurry to see much of anything, and his hands shook as he reached to press play. Immediately, his own voice assaulted his ears, accompanied by the muffled sound of Stretch chuckling. It took him a moment to place the tone of his own voice, and the wet noises he could faintly hear in the background, but by the time he had, the camera was focused in on the front of his bare blue-tinged pelvis. He could see something smooth and white move out of the way, only realizing it had been the top of Stretch’s head after it was completely out of frame. 

His mind was blanking as he watched the screen, staring as his brother’s blue-slicked phalanges entered his view and parted the lips of the smooth vagina that was currently being focused on. That...that couldn’t be... _ real _ , could it? That wasn’t... _ his _ …

Then Stretch chuckled again, the sound clearer now that there was nothing blocking his mouth. His voice was low, throaty, a sharp contrast to the pitched moans Blue could still hear in his own voice. 

_ “You’re so beautiful like this...I wish I could do this while you were awake, bro… _ ”

Blue felt his breath hitch as the camera panned up, taking in the entire view of his naked body, the expression on his face as Stretch carefully pressed his fingers into his dripping entrance. He wanted to cover his eyes, he wanted to hide from this, but he  _ couldn’t _ , he just….he couldn’t pull his eyes away. 

He felt something dripping down his cheeks, and his breath hitched again, picking up into a sob as he watched himself gasp and moan, writhing in his own bed with it’s bright blue sheets and the stuffed owl Stretch had bought him for his birthday as a joke sitting  _ right there _ by his head. He could see his body grinding down on the fingers that were violating him, his mouth trembling as it tried to beg for  _ more _ , and he just…

He couldn’t look away.

The camera dropped away for a moment, and there were more wet noises that ripped another sob out of him. His chest felt like it was imploding, disbelief and denial beginning to make way for something altogether darker. 

It looked like the camera was set aside, then the noises stopped save for the creaking of the bed and the soft whines he could hear himself making. Stretch let out a soft groan that might’ve been “fuck”, and the view was moving again, settling on a close-up of their faces. Blue was still somehow unconscious, head rolled to the side and resting against the side of Stretch’s jaw as the younger grinned at the camera.

It reminded Blue, for a moment, of those photo strips they’d done at that really big mall they’d visited in Tale once. The sides of their faces pressed together, Stretch smiling,  _ really _ smiling, for once.

Then Stretch leans forward, and as the view widens, he can tell that he only needs to use one hand to keep Blue pressed up against his chest. Blue has never really realized how  _ small _ he is until this moment, but as he reaches up to cover his mouth with one shaking hand, stifling another sob, he feels smaller than he ever has before. 

Stretch props the camera against Blue’s headboard, smirking as he leans back and reveals the entirety of their forms. Blue sees his own head loll back against his little brother’s shoulder, his hips shifting unconsciously, looking for more of what he doesn’t even know is happening to him. Stretch reaches down with one hand, spreading Blue’s legs apart carefully to show him off for the camera. Then he reaches back up, pumping at his spine before looking down, his grin stretching even wider.

“Hey, Red,” Stretch says, and the words feel like a knife, slicing through Blue’s soul. Stretch reaches down, rubbing circles into Blue’s clit as he grins into the camera, the hand on his ribcage loosening just enough to allow him to arch his back, his body showing the camera exactly how much it was enjoying what was happening to it. “Do you want a turn next?”

Blue is frozen, one hand gripping tightly into his bandana and the other pressed to his chest as he watches. He watches as he is lifted up, the orange glow at the other’s pelvis becoming all the more apparent as Stretch stops stimulating him long enough to unzip his pants. He watches as Stretch breaths a sigh of relief, like he’s been waiting so long to do this that it’s a physical thing, to let it go. 

Blue supposes it is. 

Stretch positions him carefully, spreading him slowly as he peppers kisses on the side of his face. Red does that sometimes, says that even if Blue isn’t hurting, it makes  _ him _ feel better. He said it made them feel more connected, as though it really, really meant something. 

The action had always burnt something wonderful into his soul.

Now, he just cries harder. His tears blur his vision, and he doesn’t wipe them away, because even if he can’t stop watching, he doesn’t actually want to  _ see _ .  

But no amount of tears can block out the noises, his own gasping cries and Stretch’s muffled grunts, the wet slap and hard clack that accompanies every upward thrust Stretch makes. He hears his own cries growing in speed and in pitch, and he can just barely make out another arch of his own back, accompanied by a scream that he recognizes all too well. 

Stretch freezes for a split second as Blue climaxes, staring at his face like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, then he’s back at it, thrusting and stroking and elongating the orgasm until Blue’s whole body seems to collapse back against him, chest heaving and cries quieting, just for a moment. Then Stretch picks up speed, and the Blue finds himself flinching as the camera topples over, the enthusiasm of its subjects jostling it out of its precarious position. 

He continues to stare at the dark screen, listening to himself draw closer to a second orgasm, and as Stretch’s ragged groans get a little louder, he lets go of his scarf, letting his limp hands fall into his lap.  

There are a few moments of silence that follow Blue’s second scream before the camera is being picked back up, turning around to show that Blue has been laid back down on his bed. Stretch moves the camera so that it’s focused back on his swollen cunt, and he uses his fingers to spread him apart again, to show the orange dripping from the already-soaked blue. 

_ “So perfect… _ ”

The video ends, then, and Blue can’t move, can’t bring himself to go to the next photo. He doesn’t want to see it, he doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to…

He didn’t want to know. 

Eventually, he stands. It’s a sad, shaky, broken movement, but he manages it, closing down the computer and crossing the room slowly to the door without a thought to the mess still inside. He pauses outside for a moment, staring down the hall at his own bedroom door.

_ Bright blue sheets and the stuffed owl Stretch had bought him for his birthday as a joke sitting right there-- _

He closes the door behind him and goes downstairs, holding back a hitch of breath that might’ve been a sob. 

_ Still somehow unconscious, head rolled to the side and resting against the side of Stretch’s jaw-- _

He opens the closet under the stairs, pulling out a spare blanket and pillow and crossing the room to the couch. He lays them out carefully, hands drifting to the bottom of his shirt for a moment as he tries to decide what he should sleep in.

_ Reaching for the top button of his pajamas, deftly undoing it before moving to the next-- _

He climbs under the blanket fully clothed, knees tucked to his chest as he stares into the blank screen of the television. 

_ The wet slap and hard clack that accompanies every upward thrust-- _

He doesn’t think he will sleep easily. 

_ Staring at his face like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen-- _

He doesn’t think he will sleep at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading this story called “Fuck Me Drug Me” by GioGioStar and I got this idea. I would like to clarify that I am not basing this off of their story and I am not using their universe, I just looked at the basic situation and got an idea from it.  
> So in the story, (spoiler alert) the basic idea is that Stretch drugs Blue and then rapes him while he is asleep, but then also takes video of it. I just couldn’t help but think “what if Blue found those videos?”  
> Again, this is not based off of their story. Don’t expect the videos to be the same or the same things to happen. I just wanted to tell you guys where I got the idea so that I wasn’t stealing things without giving credit.


End file.
